Nightmare
by Fuyudensetsu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been living in a prison for Japan's most dangerous since she was 16. Here the line between the gangs and the gaurds is stritly defined for her. Or at least it was until a certain silver haired guard shows up and changes her life.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**Title:** Nightmare

**Rating:** M

**Genre:**

**Description:** Kagome Higurashi has been living in the prison for some of the most dangerous people in the world. In this prison there is a distinct line between the prisoners and the guards. If a guard is alone a group of prisoners will attack and kill them. If a prisoner does something a guard doesn't like they're beaten and taken away to "The Back Room". Kagome has been taught to hate these people since she arrived. She follows that rule very well, that is until a certain silver haired guard shows up and fucks up every thing she's been taught to believe.

_x.x"Draggd ya down below down to the devil's show_

_to be his guest forever, peace of mind is less than never._

_Hate to twist your mind but god ain't on your side, an old_

_Acquaintance severs, burn the world your last endeavor!"x.x_

- Avenged Sevenfold _"Nightmare"_

If you go into the outskirts of Japan you'll find a prison. It's used to house some of the world's most dangerous criminals. Or so they say.

I would hardly consider myself one of the "world's deadliest" but that's how it is on this earth, ya commit a few murders or still a bunch of shit and don't get caught. To me that's just simple skill and genius.

I don't even consider myself a bad person. That's just how this fucked up society sees me.

Anyway back to some facts about the prison. It's a unisex prison. I guess I'm glad about that. The only times females and males are allowed to interact is doing activity time. It lasts for about an hour or two. Depends on what the cat in charge decides.

We're separated most other times. Females on one side Males on the other. I think they try to torture us by keeping the opposite sex just out of reach. The prison is four stories high.

Now's an Okay time to tell you about the stiffs who all prisoners are at war with. The guards. We don't like each other, in fact 'hate' is probably the correct term. We are seriously at war with them. The head of the prison does nothing to interfere. We all think that we're one big show to them. That aside I gotta say we prisoners have our own gangs but we hate the guards so much we will join together to bring down their threat. They have their own weapons and strict protocol. We have reckless bravery and plenty of dangerous demons at our side. They knew our gang was involved but they lacked evidence to prove it and "destroy" us. The prison is also creatively set up.

If you're on the first floor you're considered a "low threat" by this prisons standards. You can take a job inside the prison and you have access to better living arrangements The second – where I now make my "happy" home – It means you're and "Intermediate Threat". If you're here you get an in between lifestyle. The cells are small and enforced with steel or anything else if you have "special powers". The guards don't like us at all. They call us "wannabe's" because most of us talk a lot of shit and never follow through with it. The third is for "Advanced Threat" That's where a lot of the "freshies" end up. It's bad there. Theirs grime on everything, there's very little natural light. Grime on everything. The cells are made of lead, brick, steel, and concrete. That's where a lot of the prisons rapes happen. You try to prove that you're tough? Rape someone it's and instant power boost. If a guard catches you raping someone they'll either laugh or throw some poison gas on both of you. They want us all dead. The fourth floor is for the "criminally insane". They _never_ see the light of day and are kept in old withering cells. From what I hear their given, only a toothbrush, an extra uniform and a knife. The knife is s that they'll hopefully be crazy enough to off themselves. They can't shower and their only given a piece of bread and a cup of water a week if their lucky.

Within these little areas there are sectors. I am in sector 6 Everyone in the sector for both sides of the prison goes to eat lunch and outside at the same time. If I didn't make friends I'd be so bored of the daily grind. Only the low and Intermediate threats get lunch. Outside is for Low Intermediate and Advanced. They hope that the more Advanced threats will burn off some energy and be easier to handle. _Ha!_ How wrong are they?

I used to be in the "Advanced Threat" area. If you behave well enough you can move down and become a lower threat, but you can never leave. I was _extremely_ lucky for a prisoner here. I met another "Advanced Threat" who saved me from getting raped. You're probably wondering how a woman rapes another woman? Well not every woman is a real woman. Let's leave it at that. Also if you are a real woman you'll find a way to rape some chick one way or another. It's happened before. I've been in the midst of it. Poor, poor freshie. It damaged her for life.

That shit is no fun especially if the guards want to be extra cruel and throw some poison gas into the showers.

You probably have guessed what a freshie is by now haven't you? Well if your that dim and haven't it's "Fresh Meat" they're easy targets. Especially if they've been to other prisons. They don't know the rules and they learn the hard way. Usually they either die or join the criminally insane.

The person who saved my life is named Kikyo Hidaka. She's thirty-eight and knows a thing or two about how to survive here. I learned from her. Once I learned enough the two of us were able to teach an Intermediate freshie called Sango Kuwashima the rules. She was a much faster learner than I was, that's all I could say about her. She's a loud reckless twenty-three year old who will kick your ass and ask questions later. Our other friend is the little petite eighteen year old Rin Noto. She's too gentle to handle The Big House. If you catch my drift. Apparently she's killed thirty men. I found that very hard to believe but when she was asking for admittance into our gang she could use a pocket knife like a sword. There are a few others' but their guys and I won't talk about them yet. Kikyo led our motley crew. She was a wise leader who taught us how to start trouble, frame some poor fucker and hide in the vent system so that we could never get caught. Kikyo is more like a mother/sister figure to me. I look up to her and we're very close.

She sees me as a prodigy and I hear talk that if she can't be in charge of the gang anymore I'll inherit it. I don't know if I'm ready but whatever I'll do as she wishes so that she's not disappointed in me.

So who am I is the question you're all asking eh? Who could be the person hiding behind this mask of street talk, serial killings and thieveries? Well honestly I'm not so much different than you.

I'm a twenty-three year old Japanese girl called Kagome Higurashi.

**Okay here's the prologue. I think this should be an interesting story to do. Also I promise that the rest of the story will not be in second person. I think it'll be in first. So enjoy.**

**~FuyuDensetsu**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Family

**Title: **Nightmare

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Hello and welcome back to another "exciting" chapter of **_**Nightmare**_**! Thanks to everyone who read it! No worries, I'm not one of those authors who won't review for months if they don't get 'X' amount of reviews. I think that's kind of on the stuck up side. I just wanna thank you for taking time out of your lives to read my fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2:** **Welcome To The Family**

_x.x"Hey kid do I have your attention?_

_I know the way you've been livin'_

_Life so reckless, tragedy, endless_

_Welcome to the family"x.x_

- Avenged Sevenfold _'Welcome To The Family' _

"Hey, wake up cunt!"

"…"

"Kagome get _up_!"

"_Oof_!" I felt a hard pain in my stomach and woke up with a start.

Looking around all I could see was bright light and everything was blurry. "Ungh…Where am I, what time is it?"

"Well it's about goddamn time!" I jumped in surprise and looked towards the door of my cell.

"K-Kikyo?" I rubbed my eyes and noticed that my cellmate was carrying what looked like three books in her arms.

"In the flesh." Then I realized something. She just woke me out of a pleasant dream!

"_Kikyo what the hell! I was having the most wonderful-"_

"Ah, shut up bitch. Quit dreaming about the sex you'll never have." She was smirking deviously and I raised a brow.

"_Shh_! You promised to never speak of that." I hopped out of bunk and looked around for dramatic effect.

"Ha, ha ha! Here!" She shoved the books into my arms and I gave her a weird look.

"Kikyo why are you giving me-?"

"Shut up," she whispered. "you wanna wake every fucker up in this piece? I managed to sneak out of the cell and into the library. Take a look at those books."

I did as I was told. All the covers had been taken off so I had to flip open the covers. "Legends_ and curses…Blacksmith's guide to Medieval Weaponry, Famous Dictators, Sherlock Holmes _and_…Playgirl?"_

Honestly I wasn't all that interested in books. I'd given up education long ago. I wasn't stupid. There was simply no point to it seeing as how I ran the streets all the time…and was now in prison.

It wasn't the fact that Kikyo had picked out books that interested me. She was smart. It was the _content_ that peaked my interest.

She snatched the _Playgirl_ mag away as fast as she could. "Except that. That is a gift for _Kikyo_!"

I raised my brow at her. She'd be sharing that with me later. She just didn't know it yet.

"Alright, slut give me the four-one-one what's all this for?"

"Heh, I am planning something _big_ so big this prison is gonna go up in flames."

I eyed her strangely. I know it was weird. A prisoner having some sense of justice but I didn't want to give into anyone's insanity.

"and we'll be _free_!" She slung her arm around my shoulders and all sense of justice was gone. I longed to see the sky without having brick and barbed wire in my line of sight. I longed to hear the sounds of the birds, smell the fresh air. I was ready and I'd do _anything_ to achieve it.

"Just think Kagome. Our gang, ruling the streets. We'll make all those bastards _pay_ for what they've done to us!"

I may have been too deep into my own visions to realize the extra meaning in Kikyo's words but that would come later.

"So 'Gome are you in?" She looked at me with a devilish smile and I knew there was something else she wanted to say but that didn't matter to me.

She was my leader and I had no right to question her. I'd just follow and do as I was told.

"Oh _fuck yeah_ just tell me the plan!" I smirked evilly back at her.

"Well that's kinda the problem. I'm still working out the kinks and getting' my connections in order."

I looked at her with an open mouth "B-but-"

"That's why you can't tell the others. You may tell Sango but make sure she keeps her trap _shut_! She's still a relatively new recruit so in doing this I am trusting you with something really important."

I didn't really like hiding things from Sango. Next to Kikyo Sango was the closest person I had here and having to pretend that we'd be stuck here wouldn't be good.

I steeled my will and nodded anyway.

"Good. Kagome I could never-"

Suddenly a loud creaking sound and the echoing sound of clanking metal filled my ears.

Kikyo and I stared at each other, knowing full well what this meant. Anger was written across her face. Fear in mine.

The guards were in our sector.

I looked to her for my next orders "Quick hide 'em!" whispered out an order and shoved the books into my arms.

It was a scramble to hide the books under the mattress of my bunk as the guards noisily checked cells and barked out orders to the prisoners.

Kikyo jumped to the top bunk and I dove into my covers at the bottom. The guards were getting closer and I heard Kikyo shuffling above me as she tried to find a realistic sleeping position.

"Hidaka, Higurashi get your fucking asses up I know your not asleep!" It was _her_ manly voice ringing out. I didn't know her name nor care. Kikyo and I called her 'Helga'. It was from some old American cartoon.

"Get up or we'll fuckin'-"

Her voice rang out again. "Easy, easy we're moving don't get your panties in a knot." I grumbled and rubbed my eyes feigning exhaustion.

Kikyo hopped down after me.

It was then that I noticed she had her partner with her. I shouldn't have been surprised seeing as how it's usually to two of them waking us up every morning. I was just mad because my "holy" powers didn't pick up on him.

We were supposed to put our hands on the cell bars and be an arms length away from the. We were also supposed to spread our legs apart so they could check us.

That her partner was a hentai. I couldn't stand him and she always seemed to enjoy making him check me for weapons.

I groaned in annoyance when he put his hands to far up my thighs. "Whoa easy Chino, you don't wanna do something you might regret." He froze then turned his head to face Kikyo. I glanced at her in surprise.

She must be really confident in her plan if she was threatening a guard this early in the morning.

"No Hidaka you better watch _yourself_. You don't want to get in any trouble with us." Helga threatened.

"Oh really, you seem to have forgotten that it's two on two. We'll win. _Easily_." I stood up and stared Helga down.

"Oh really? Then tell me, who will be fighting who Higurashi?" They guy who Kikyo just called "Chino" turned and smirked at me.

"That don't matter. Your not the only ones with weapons around here." Kikyo stated plainly.

"Chino" opened his mouth to speak but Kikyo interrupted him. "Oh you may have _more_ weapons than us however ours are more _deadly_ who will win in a final fight ultimately? That's what I'd like to know." Kikyo chuckled with an evil smile on her face.

Helga looked completely offended.

"You two, showers _now_!"

We were shoved out of our cell and we were forced to walk in a line to the right. We were headed toward a white door with glass you could actually see through. I grimaced as the sun shined in my eyes.

It may have warmed up the prison but my heart felt cold and empty.

On the outside of the door there was a hallway and we had to take another right to get to the showers.

All the women on this floor and in every sector shared the shower.

I still wondered what Kikyo was planning and I also wanted to kill Chino now more than ever. If he ever wanted a fight I'd oblige him and put a big smile on his face. Ear to ear…

"Hey, Kagome!" I jumped in surprise. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Sango and Rin were walking behind us.

"Oh hey Sango!" I greeted with false enthusiasm.

She easily picked up on the fact that I was faking and put a hand on my back. "You wanna talk about it?"

Her eyes were sincere and unjudgemental. This was why I liked Sango so much.

I sighed heavily. "I just wanna kill the man so much. Not just kill torture. I'll slice open his stomach and choke him with his own fuckin-"

"Ha ha, easy girl. You'll get your chance." Sango smiled warmly at me."

"You better put that finger down bitch!" We looked behind us and saw Rin flipping off a guard. We chuckled quietly because the situation was so funny. Rin must've been doing that this entire time and we hadn't noticed.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" Rin snapped and got in his face. He looked slightly taken aback that a wannabe had such balls.

"C'mon just drop it Rin. We need to keep walking anyway. Faster we move the faster we can meet those other mother fuckers." Kikyo gave a lighthearted laugh and Rin stopped with a pout.

I wanted to tell her sooner or later she'd be able to raise the middle finger to every and anyone she wanted to. Something stopped me from doing that.

Everyone was given a bar of (used) soap, a towel and wash cloth before we got into the showers.

At least we got soap. It had something to do with human rights. That made no sense to me since the criminally insane got jack shit but I didn't linger on them to long. They had no affect on my life so why bother caring about them?

In the changing room I pulled off the thin T-shirt and pulled down the weird puffy light blue-ish green pants and tossed them in a raggedy hamper. My bra and underwear were next.

I had my toiletries and hopped into the communal shower. This wasn't my favorite part of the day. Not that I was shy – I'd gotten over that ages ago – but because I didn't like seeing all the overly hairy girls and some of the women who weren't exactly "women".

I unfortunately didn't have a choice. When I complained about it some guards jumped on me and beat me with their clubs.

There were a lot of fights in the showers. We had one pretty much every day. Today was different. Things were pretty peaceful. Everyone was talking and laughing with their friends.

I usually just cleaned myself off and hopped out but Sango, Kikyo, and Rin urged me to stay.

"Okay, yo, yo. I don't do that because no can fuckin' eat me out like that." Sango laughed.

"Uh huh, sure that's the reason." Kikyo rolled her eyes playfully. "You sure you don't just wanna look like a werewolf?"

"Well I am one _sexy_ werewolf!" Sango turned around and smacked her ass when she said sexy.

We laughed.

"Hey Kikyo don't be hatin' cause you can't tap any guy!"

Kikyo's mouth dropped and for some reason she was blushing.

"Hey now, I get more guys than you do!" Kikyo playfully shoved her.

"Oh really? Is one of them your hand?"

Kikyo couldn't say anything to that and we all broke out laughing.

That was probably the most fun I've ever had in the showers.

When we were done we were all forced to put on our uniforms. They were white shirts with those light blue-ish green pants.

As I changed I noticed that some of the guards were tossing old toothbrushes onto the ground. I snorted in disgust. I only fought when new toothbrushes were available.

I didn't get why you'd brush your teeth if you were just putting more germs on them anyway.

As the guards led some of us down the hall they gave us the option of working out or going back to our cells.

I decided to go back to my cell. I was tired and I didn't want to get all sweaty after just taking a shower. Once again I say: It makes no sense.

Sango and Rin decided to work out. An option Kikyo was very happy about until she realized I decided to do my own thing. She decided to go back to the cell with me.

The guard who was watching us enter the cell left us once we were both securely in there.

"Hey Kagome what's up? Normally you'd at least _pretend_ to work out." She asked.

"Well I'm just kinda tired y'know what I'm sayin'?"

I looked at her and she nodded.

"Can I have my books?" She asked.

"Sure which ones?" I yawned sleepily.

"All but the playgirl."

"Sure." I shrugged and pulled them out. I noticed Kikyo had already pulled out her notebook and was already penciling something in it. No one was allowed to see it. I assumed it had to do with her plans but that couldn't be completely right because she just told me about them today.

I threw the books up there and she thanked me.

Not really caring I curled under the covers and fell asleep.

_x.x_

"Kagome, Kagome?" I woke up with a yawn. Someone was gently shaking me.

"Who, what, huh?" I rubbed my eyes then looked away. Kikyo was standing above me with a curious expression on her face.

"We have to go out for our activity time. C'mon we can see the guys." She was still whispering but now she was rubbing my back.

"Alright." I yawned again and forced myself up with a stretch. Some guard was holding open the cell. It was the one Rin flipped off.

He normally wasn't an overly violent guy. So he just observed us with interest. Besides even if he did try something, it's two against one and we'd win anyway.

He nodded to us and Kikyo nodded back to him. Clearly she felt comfortable around him. I didn't trust any guard no matter how weak they were.

We were walking down the same hallway but this time the guards pushed us to the left and down a tall flight of stairs until we reached the courtyard at the center of the prison.

I inhaled the fresh air cheerily.

The sun shined on my face and I could tell it was around midday. I guess I liked the outdoors because it granted the illusion of freedom.

Today sectors six, eight, nine, ten, and twenty were out for both sides of the prison.

I went straight for the gray stone wall near the corner of the courtyard. It had some rain washed white graffiti under it.

That was where our gang met up.

We had no allies so playing games with the others wouldn't go to well.

Rin Sango and Kikyo had walked over and I wasn't paying too much attention to their conversation. I was watching some guys play basketball. One was dark skinned and the other was just a regular looking Japanese guy. The dark skinned guy was clearly winning.

I knew what gang they belonged to. The Warlords. The Warlords were some pompous ass gang who pretty much controlled the other males at lunch or wherever they saw fit. They didn't like us because we could get them into trouble from time to time.

They trusted us to help bring down some guards so that they could work on their drug trafficking but we led them to a major bust and many of them had been offed.

It was a rather humorous thought to know that one of the smaller gangs here could easily bring the Warlords down.

"Hey boys." Kikyo greeted and I turned to look to see who she was talking to. It was Bankotsu and Renkotsu.

They were part of a famous gang or mercenaries. They were known as The Band Of Seven. Gangs hired them to go and slay their enemies and keep their own hands clean. Unfortunately for them the police caught wind of what they were doing and put them here.

Jakotsu had recently been released from the Advanced Threat area and he was good when it came to dealing with drugs. He and Renkotsu both had an interesting way with words.

"_Hentai!_" A loud scream could be heard and the sound of flesh on flesh reached our ears. Renkotsu and Bankotsu snickered.

This could only mean one thing.

"Oh lovely Sango, why must you vex me so? I just wanted to touch your beautiful body."

Miroku was in the building.

"Easy Miroku you don't want that _werewolf_!" Kikyo jumped in and only the girls in the shower that morning were laughing.

"You know what Kikyo at least I have a stalker!" Sango laughed, wrapped an arm around Miroku and pulled him close.

"Oh Sango…" he sighed and nuzzled her neck. Sango looked at him with a blush on her cheeks, too busy in her emotions to notice his hand…

"_Hentai!_" She screamed and slammed him as hard as possible. No one was gonna laugh at a fuming Sango…If they were smart.

"Yo guys."

I looked up at the sound of a familiar gruff voice. It was Koga the wolf demon. The first thing I noticed was that there was some redhead at his side. She was actually quite pretty.

Her eyes shined and from looking at her I could tell she was younger than me, but older than Rin.

"Yo Koga." Bankotsu greeted and pounded his fist against the wolf's. "'Sup brotha'?"

"Nothin' much man you know, same ol' same ol'" Bankotsu responded.

"Alright, alright." Koga nodded his head then turned to look at the red head. "Guys this is Ayame. I told her about us and she wants to join."

"Really?" Kikyo asked sounding interested. "So Ayame what're you in for, I've never seen you around before and I'm not too fond of letting _true_ wannabe's in my gang." Kikyo explained as she circled the young woman like a piece of meat.

Just because Koga liked her didn't mean Kikyo did and if Kikyo didn't like her she'd be in trouble. Koga would be pretty powerless to stop her if Kikyo disapproved.

"I'm from Hokkaido. Born there I came to Tokyo looking for a thrill and got involved in some drug trafficking and some prostitution. I was involved in a few murders from time to time."

"Hmmm, interesting. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." Kikyo sounded interested but not all together impressed.

"I've never had a prostitute before. Tell me, how fast can you seduce a guy?" Kikyo still continued to circle her.

"As fast as you want me to." Ayame smirked.

"Clever. Tell ya' what: I'll try you on. Koga go and bring her to the meeting place." He opened his mouth to speak but Kikyo interrupted him.

"You know the law. You bring in a new member you sure as hell better be able to find a way into her cell and bring her to the meeting place."

Koga looked down with a sigh.

"It's alright Koga I can handle anything this woman throws at me." Ayame spoke confidently and Sango and I looked at each other.

"We shall see." Kikyo said and stalked away.

_x.x_

It was late at night and we'd set up the illusion that Kikyo and I were still fast asleep in our cell.

Now I was unhappily staring at Kikyo's backend as we tried to climb in to the vent system.

"You better not fart." I hissed at her. I didn't know what to expect from the new recruit. She clearly had more arrogance that she needed. We'd knock her down to size one way or another.

"Oh shut up. You try climbing up this thing!" Kikyo hissed back at me.

"I am but your fat ass is in my way." I grumbled and Kikyo didn't say anything. She just threw the last grate down and I caught it before hiding it under her mattress.

I looked and saw her disappear into the vents. I snorted not being a big fan of Kikyo at the moment and climbed in after her.

It took some time for me to get the technique right. It wasn't hard to guess that the new recruit was a demon. I could pick up on her aura.

So she might have a little trouble with it.

I had to press my back against the other side of the metal vents and climb take my time using each hand to gradually climb up.

This is how we were able to navigate the prison so easily.

The Warlords also used these vents and coming face to face with them was something we had to be careful about. There was no space to fight and if they cornered us in an ambush we'd be done for.

I saw Sango, Rin and Ayame waiting for me to finish climbing up.

Sango and Rin kept their distance from her. They didn't consider her one of us yet so she might as well be an enemy. Plus she shared their cell now so that didn't exactly make them happy. I followed Kikyo and Sango followed me. Rin followed Sango and Ayame followed all of us.

We climbed to the very top of the prison until we were on the roof. It was almost pitch black out there. Their were some stars and the occasional light from the outer walls of the prison.

It might've been easier to escape if we could actually _see_ the outer fence. We knew it was covered in barbed wire and from Kikyo's description it was at least a mile high. No one could make it over that without alerting a guard.

Kikyo had managed to make it to the fence but she couldn't climb over it because it was far to high and she hadn't thought about timing the guards movements, just escaping so she had to quickly run back to her cell.

That was the story she'd told us.

I glanced over to my right and glared at what I saw. It was the shadow of some man standing on the roof. I instantly knew he was a Warlord.

"Humph." Kikyo snorted and turned her back to him.

"Fucking Warlord." Sango commented.

"Warlord?" Ayame asked curiously. "Yeah. They're a very powerful gang around here. We've had some bad blood with them. Avoid anyone you don't know. Their a bunch of bastards in disguise." Rin would probably be growling if she could.

"Well how do you know I'm not a Warlord?" Ayame asked challengingly.

"We know your not a Warlord because you're a bitch." I stated and shoved past her. I just wanted to hurry up and get this "test" over with. I didn't want to be out here surrounded by Warlords, Kinslyaers, and Ninjas.

I wasn't a coward I just didn't feel safe. I'd fight if they attacked but I didn't really want to. It'd waste our own lives.

We met the guys at the arena. When I saw Jakotsu I excitedly gave him a hug. True he was gay but he was one of my best friends.

The area was just a small cement patch on the of the prison with no other knobs or ventilators on it. It was a rectangular shape and we used it to hold battle training.

Kikyo was on the side by the girls, Jakotsu and I. Ayame took the boys' side.

"Okay what do I do?" She asked.

"Fight me." Kikyo ordered putting on the clam façade.

Ayame burst out laughing. "Are you serious! Me fight a puny human like you! I'd wipe the floor with your- _Iieee_!_"_

Ayame screamed as a bright purple blast sent her flying.

"Wh-what the hell…?" She lifted up a hand and stared it. It was shaking. She was so taken aback that she didn't see Kikyo coming up beside her. She wasn't prepared for the kick in the head either.

The girl was sent crashing into the railing that prevented people from falling off the side of the prison to their deaths.

"Well Ayame tell me, am I still just a weak little human to you?" Kikyo asked with a stoic voice.

"F-fuck you. I'm not done yet!" Ayame snapped and went after Kikyo again. Kikyo just easily dodged all the attacks and managed to get in many more blasts of purification energy.

Ayame was fast like Koga but she was also predictable and that's how Kikyo won.

When the short fight was over Ayame was left bloodied and panting on the ground. "What the hell was that for?" Ayame was panting heavily and we all looked around at each other.

She'd just been broken in.

"Nothing, I was merely teaching you your limits. You are a true wannabe do you know that? You came to me with arrogance and look where that got you. You are bleeding on the ground more useless and pathetic than I though you were."

Kikyo came closer to the wolf girl and kicked her hard in the gut. Ayame winced and went down. The fear was plainly visible in her eyes.

"Now I can free you from that, but you have to do a few things for me. You have to acknowledge me as your leader and jump a guard."

Ayame swallowed hard.

"Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." She nodded with determination now rimming her eyes.

"Good, now jump that guard down there." Kikyo pointed to the closest guard and when Ayame leaned over to get a better look Kikyo pushed her down there.

Ayame managed to twist her body in midair and land silently on her feet.

I looked at Kikyo and she nodded in approval.

The guard wasn't blind he wanted to see what had fallen from the roof so he edged closer uneasily and that's when Ayame jumped on him.

She raked her claws down the man's body making him scream and cry out. The guard tried to stab her but she dodged and hopped onto the roof again. She was farther down and we were almost positive she'd ran away when she heard the other guards coming.

"What the hell is that bitch doing?" Sango exclaimed angrily.

"That cunt is running away!" I glared at her.

"Perhaps I over estimated her confidence." Kikyo sighed.

"No wait look!" Koga said and pointed at Ayame as she approached the Warlord guard.

She grabbed him and slammed him down on the gravel ground. She grabbed the prison guard's knife and stabbed the warlord repeatedly making the guy cry out in pain.

"Hey over there!" A strangers voice rang out and Ayame leaped over to us again so that she could survey the scene alongside us.

"Oh god what happened to this guy?" Some black haired guard covered in padding asked.

"From the looks of it. This guy is a demon and he attacked our comrade. Our comrade then stabbed him but it looked like they got each other good. Neither of them will probably make it." It was a brown haired woman.

Ayame smirked at the mess she'd just created for the Warlord's.

Our gang went away from the guard rail and everyone was cheering Ayame on.

Rin hugged her and Koga jumped on her. Jakotsu even bowed down.

I just smiled at her. Surprised at her sudden turn around. We had a new member in our gang.

"Well kid. It looks like I truly did underestimate you. Welcome to the family Ayame!"

_x.x "I try and help you with the things that can't be justified!_

_I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize._

_So have you figured it out now?_

_So have you figured it out?_

_You can't win this fight!" x.x_

Avenged Sevenfold – **"Welcome To The Family"**

**Reviews:**

**nyxoftheunderowlrd: I was bored one day and was all like "What if…" and this came about.**

**lele: Thank you. I'm hoping you enjoy how it turns out!**

**kittychic0895: Thanks ha ha, yeah Kagome isn't really cool unless she can fight…**

**Well there you have it. A long ass chapter. See I wasn't neglecting you. I just had a lot to write about. I promise not every chapter will be this long. However this will just be an eleven part story. **

**So they chapters will be long, but not this long. I also want to say it probably won't take that long to type up since I have a general outline of how I'm going to do this. Just give an average of two weeks to get out a chapter since I'm lazy and there are no guarantees I'll be able to pump one out daily or weekly. This is really just a filler chapter, to kind of show the dynamic of everyone and a typical day in the prison.**

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved and all that good stuff.**

**~Fuyu**


End file.
